New Year
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: A crazy New Years party where Blaine tells everyone Kurt's pregnant and his Grandfather drinks a bit too much wine. Klaine, bit of Finchel. Silly, fluffy stuff. NOT mpreg.


**Just a little crazy oneshot. And I know...it's no where NEAR New Years...in fact I think we're as far away as we could possibly be from New Years...so I apologize...**

**DO NOT OWN GLEE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stood amidst the happy chaos, a glass of wine held delicately in his pale fingers. A small girl with an uncanny resemblance to a certain Rachel Berry ran past, giggling as some young relative of Blaine's chased her. Kurt surveyed the rest of Blaine's parents' large kitchen whilst leaning casually on the counter.<p>

Blaine's parents had thought it would be a marvellous idea to invite _every single person they knew_ to their New Years party. Kurt, although quite enjoying himself, felt rather overwhelmed by the amount of people. Kurt spotted Blaine and his older brother, Leo, talking to their slightly crazy Grandfather, and walked over to join them, dodging the excited young children and groups of chattering adults.

"No, Grandpa, you've never lived in Slovakia," said Leo, a hand on his Grandfather's arm.

"Grandpa! You remember Kurt, right?" Blaine exclaimed as he spotted Kurt approaching them, taking his hand.

"I don't believe so! Have we met young man?" boomed the old man, peering at Kurt through his glasses.

"Yes. Several times," assured Kurt with a polite smile.

"He's my fiancé, Grandpa," explained Blaine with a giddy grin, still not quite used to introducing Kurt in this way.

"_Fiancé?_" spluttered Blaine's Grandpa. "Goodness, I had no idea you were a queer Blainers old boy!"

"You've known since he was fourteen, Gramps," chuckled Leo, rolling his eyes.

"I remember when I was a queer," announced the old man dramatically, a hand held to his chest.

"No, Grandpa, you were never gay. You were married to Grandma for over sixty years," Blaine explained patiently, but the man waved away Blaine's words and strutted over to fill up his wine glass.

"Oh God, I better stop him before he gets even more drunk," muttered Leo, following their Grandfather.

"You have such an interesting family, Blaine," commented Kurt with a wink, sipping at his wine.

"Kurt, is that alcohol?" asked Blaine warily.

"No, it's Ribena," replied Kurt sarcastically.

"Kurt..."

"Oh shh Blaine, it's only one glass and it's New Years, I'm allowed."

"I just know what you're like-"

"Goodness Blaine, it's not like I'm pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant?" asked Rachel Berry, nosing in between the two men.

"Kurt," said Blaine seriously.

"Oh God, don't mention that to Brittany," sighed Rachel. "Ever since she saw that documentary, she's convinced men can have babies."

Kurt and Blaine were prevented from replying to this by a raucous yell of, "I refuse! 'Tis a free country!" by Blaine's Grandfather as Leo tried to persuade him to put his shirt back on.

"He's not usually this crazy," promised Blaine weakly. "Alcohol does funny things to him. Just like someone _else_ I know." Blaine looked pointedly at Kurt.

"It's just one glass!" protested Kurt.

"You know, Kurt," started Rachel seriously. "You shouldn't drink alcohol, it will give your baby deformities."

"Who's baby?" This time it was Finn who interrupted, slipping his hand into his wife's.

"Kurt's pregnant," Blaine told his enormous brother-in-law.

"Oh my God, I saw this documentary the other day-" Finn's words were cut off by excited squeals announcing it was five minutes until midnight.

Blaine's mother started handing out glasses of champagne, Kurt downing the last of his wine to accept his, ignoring the exasperated look on his fiancé's face. Everyone migrated to the huge living room to gather around the TV. Rachel and Finn's daughter demanding to be hoisted onto her father's shoulders to see over everyone's heads.

The synchronised count of _'Three, two, one!"_ ended with colourful bangs from the fireworks on the TV and through the window. Everyone cheered, hugging and kissing anyone they could reach.

Blaine pecked Kurt's mouth before whispering, "Want to go outside?" Kurt nodded and they walked into the garden which was illuminated by the explosions of sparks in the sky. Nearly everyone followed them, wrapped in coats and staring at the sky with _ooh_s and _ahh_s.

"Do you realise, this time next year we'll be married," said Blaine gently, eyes shining with the reflected fireworks.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a soft kiss, being careful of the champagne glasses in their hands. He brought his spare hand to the back of Blaine's neck as he deepened it slightly.

They felt so free and happy. In this little moment of pure happiness, where the only comment thrown at them was a simultaneous "Get a room!" from Finn and Leo, which they then both regarded as a perfect high five moment.

When they pulled away they grinned at each other with pure joy. Nothing could ruin the perfect moment.

Apart from maybe the plastic cup thrown at Blaine's head from an innocent looking Leo.


End file.
